Alice
Alice Liddel is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the book that the film was adapted from. She is the 1st Junior Disney princess in the lineup. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont, who also did the voice on the self-titled attraction at Disneyland as well as in other media involving Disney (like Wendy Darling from "Peter Pan), including the TV series House of Mouse and the first Kingdom Hearts video game. Since 2005, she has been voiced by Hynden Walch. Appearance Alice is a young, nauseatingly adorable, very attractive and unbearably beautiful 10 year old girl living in the Victorian era. Being of a higher born status, her skin is fair and flawless, as people in the higher classes in that time period often were. Her signature outfit is a light blue short-sleeved, knee-length collared dress and a white pinafore apron. Underneath her dress, she wears a corset, white thigh-high lace stockings, frilly white knee-length pantalettes, a matching petticoat, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and a black headband in her hair with a black bow centered. Personality Despite her attractiveness, cuteness and beauty, Alice is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons, which she didn't like as the book her beautiful older sister was reading had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it seemed to allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and extreme curiosity often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and she found it harder and harder to maintain her composure as she tried to cope with Wonderland's madcap insanity and nonsense. Still she's seen as polite, mature, honest, kind, well spoken, pretty and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. Songs Songs preformed by Alice in her movie. #In a World of My Own #How Do You Do and Shake Hands #All in the Golden Afternoon #Simon Says (Part 2 only) #The Caucus Race (Reprise) #Very Good Advice Trivia *She is the first mainstream Disney Alice (as there was the Alice Comedies before that). *She and her older sister are British, as they are seen talking in thick British accents and their home is in Oxford, England. *The name "Alice" means "Noble; Exalted". *She has the most skirt peeks of any female character. *Her facial features are extremely similar to Wendy from Peter Pan. It makes sense, because her film movements and voice were taken from actress Kathrynn Beaumont. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111215142026/disney/images/9/9b/Comp.png1951 adaption (left) The Alice in Tim Burton's movie is more independent and is an extremely tomboyish girl, rather than docile, dreamy, girly, pedantic, like depicted in the 1951 adaption. This is due to the fact that the Alice in Tim Burton's movie is nineteen years old than in the 1951 adaption, when she was 12 years old. However, in the 2010 film, Alice is still kind and polite, and not to mention- curious. *Alice is not to be confused with the live-action Alice from the Alice Comedies. *Alice received her name after the daughter of Lewis Carroll's friend, "Alice Liddel". *Alice makes a minor cameo appearance at the beginning of Epic Mickey, on a book on Mickey's bed while he is sleeping. this mirrors the classic short "Thru the Mirror". *Depending on sources some state that in the original story Alice has one or two older brothers as well as an older sister. Though some claim she has five brothers either all older or two are younger. But most of the time it's either one or two older brothers. *According to Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on May 4. *In story art stills by David Hall there is a scene called "Off With Her Head" or Labeled 'VII. It is a scene showing Alice being led to the gallows. This is perhaps the most macabre of all the story art seen so far. Category:Princesses Category:Official Members Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Juniors Category:Blue eyes